Michael My Belle
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: This is a song fic to the song "Michelle" By The Beatles.  This is slash so consider yourself warned!  John Morrison/Miz.  Please review and please enjoy.


_~I am replacing the lyrics "Michelle by belle with Michael my belle" so don't say they are wrong I meant to do that. And Mike's birth day is on October the 8__th__ but I am making it his birth day. Please don't flame because if you do I have very right you flame you back. Please enjoy _my fic and please, please review.~

**Michael, my belle.  
These are words that go together well,  
My Michael.**

Mike "The Miz" Mizanin was tired as hell and yet his day was not over. He had Daniel Bryan come out and embarrass hin on like TV and to make it worse Alex tried to help but when Alex was getting beat by Daniel Mike didn't do a thing about it. Not like he was supposed to but still it bothered him. He now had a date, yes a date and not with a girl. Mike was going out with his boyfriend John Hennigan better known as John Morrison.

It was Mike's birth day and John wanted to wine and dine him, Mike wouldn't back out in fear he would wreck John's evening. John being John had probably been planning this for weeks and Mike would go through this but only for John. But damn his knee hurt, Daniel had tweaked it in some way on accident. Daniel didn't mean to, God knows that because he really looks up to Mike but damnit Mike's knee really was bothering him.

**Michael, my belle.  
Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble,  
Très bien ensemble.**

Mike met John at the restaurant John had told him about, it was a very nice classy restaurant and John had them a private table in the back. John was looking sexy as hell like usual; a red and black shirt that outlined everyone of his highly defined abs and he had on gray jeans with holes in the knees. Mike was wearing a black and blue shirt and some black pants, easy enough, Mike really didn't feel like getting all dressed up but just because he felt bad was no reason for him not to look at least exactable for John; after all John did deserve the best.

John was waiting for him at the table. "Hey baby." John said smiling up at him. John got up and hugged his boyfriend. "Hey John." Mike tried to sound enthusiastic. They sat down and immediately their orders were taken.

**I love you, I love you, I love you.  
That's all I want to say.  
Until I find a way  
I will say the only words I know that  
You'll understand.**

After their orders were taken John leaned over and kissed Mike's lips gently. "Happy birthday Baby." John grinned at Mike and all Mike could do was pathetically smiled back and muttered a tired "Thank you."

John cocked his head to one side. "You okay?" It was unusual for Mike to be so quiet and un responsive.

Mike nodded, quickly finding a smile for John. "I'm fine John I'm just a little tired is all." Mike's left hand traveled down to massage his aching knee.

The food was delicious but as the night went on Mike's knee hurt worse and worse and he was still a little too quiet for John's liking. After they ate and had desert; as to which Mike declined and John led out a gasp of "Oh shit, now I know something is wrong. Your dying aren't you." That Mike would say did make him laugh.

**Michael, my belle.  
Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble,  
Très bien ensemble.**

They got out to the parking lot where John's truck was waiting to take them home. Mike was still quiet and John could see him limping slightly in the restaurant and it made him uneasy but he figured he would wait until they were outside to say something and now here they were.

"Are you sure you're okay Mike? You're limping and you have been really quiet." John raised an eyebrow.

Mike sighed. "Im just tired, and my knee hurts a little." Mike lied through his teeth, his knee was freakin killing him. It took all he had just to limp on it.

John rolled his eyes, he knew when Mike was hiding something.

"Liar."

John turned to go to the driver's side of the car but when Mike went to take a step forward to get in, his knee gave out and Mike fell to the concrete.

**I need to, I need to, I need to.**  
**I need to make you see,  
Oh, what you mean to me.  
Until I do I'm hoping you will  
Know what I mean.**

John heard the sickening sound of flesh hitting the cold gravel more than seen it but when he hear it he was turned and at Mike's side in seconds.

"Mike baby are you okay?" Mike held his knee and yelped in pain when John touched him. John wretched his hand back liked he'd been burned thinking that he had hurt his lover. Mike's eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting at his lip. John took Mike's shoulders in his arm and his legs in the other and hoisted him up bridal style.

Mike opened his eyes up at the feeling of his body being lifted. He glanced up at John and saw the stony face that replaced the usually smiling one. John put Mike in the truck and then got in on his side, cranked the vehicle and left.

**I love you...**

After a while of riding in silence John spoke up. "Why didn't you tell me how bad you knee was hurting….."

Mike licked his lips " I didn't want to ruin this night, you apparently worked hard on it." Mike confessed.

"But you're hurt Michael."

"I know."

They drove on in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry."

John glanced at Mike and sighed at seeing the sad look on his lover face. "It'll be fine, just next time….well I don't want there to be a next time when your hurt and you don't tell me, alright." Mike smiled slightly. "Okay."

"Hospital?" John questioned

"No."

**I want you, I want you, I want you.  
I think you know by now  
I'll get to you somehow.  
Until I do I'm telling you so  
You'll understand. **

They got the hotel room late that night. John carried Mike into the hotel and helped him put on some night clothes. John found a wrap for Mike's knee, he iced it down and then he gently wrapped it. Mike turned on the tv and waited on John to get in bed. Finally once he had told Vince and talked to Daniel about being careful because Mike was precious cargo John got in bed. Instantly Mike snuggled up to him and John's arm wound its way around Mike's shoulders.

**Michael, my belle.  
Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble,  
Très bien ensemble.**

Mike passed a Beatles video on the TV and paused there for a moment and John, knowing the lyrics sung them to Mike but he made one or two adjustments.

"Michael, my belle.  
These are words that go together well,  
My Michael." John sang.

Mike rolled his eyes "Your such a softie." John grinned and kissed Mike's temple. "And im all yours."

The song played on.

**I will say the only words I know that  
You'll understand, my Michael.**


End file.
